The Creator
A little girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and beautiful pale skin was sitting down on a chair. The little girl was only three. Her feet were nowhere near the ground, or even touching it. Her hands were cupped, and a necklace was inside of her hands. She was staring at a wooden door. She listened carefully to her parents arguing behind the door. "I'm not taking Alicia! She has her needs!" a feminine voice bommed. "And I don't have a reason for marrying you," a deep voice replied. "Well, I hope you don't mind if I harm your daughter," the feminine voice said. "Well, we'll see who gets the best of each other," the deep voice said. The feminine voice seemed so furious, angry and mad. Although the deep voice was calm, sensible, and confident in itself. Since the little girl, Alicia, was only three, she had no idea what was happening. All of a sudden, screaming and splatter sounds were everywhere. Soon, they stopped, and the door slammed open. Alicia's mother stood there. "Hello." She grinned wildly. Alicia opened her mouth to speak, but she decides to stay quiet. Alicia's mother walked toward her until she and Alicia were two inches away. Alicia notices that her mother's arms were behind her back and she had blood splattered all over your clothes. Grinning from ear to ear, Alicia's mother leaned towards the three-year old. "Well, your father is quite stubborn. You'll learn that once you get married, Allison." Alicia stood up from the chair, and glared at her mother's presence. "You played him. My father was kinder than you." "I understand that your father is kinder than me," Alicia's mother replied, "but I did everyone a favor and killed him for everyone's sake." "I loved him. I wanted to stay with him," Alicia said, stepping closer to her mother. "But you can't have him," Alicia's mother replied. Alicia's mother raised a knife in the air as Alicia opened her mouth to speak. The knife ran towards Alicia, and Alicia shut her mouth and tried to evade her mother. Her mother blocked the door, and Alicia noticed a gap between her mothers legs. Alicia backed up, then she felt the knife's touch. All of a sudden, she ran towards her mother. Her mother closed her eyes in fear as Alicia rolled past the gap. Her mother opened her eyes to see that the knife was gone, and that Alicia was gone. "Hey, mommy!" Alicia's voice boomed. Alicia's mother turned around and saw Alicia running. Although Alicia's legs were strong, Alicia's mother caught up to her and grabbed the knife. "I heard you liked art," Alicia's mother said, pinning her daughter to a wall. Alicia squirmed. "So I'm going to make a masterpiece out of you and your father's bones and blood," Alicia's mother said. All of a sudden, Alicia's mother raised the knife, and... Darkness. Alicia woke up in a orphanage. "Hello, sweetheart," a woman about three times taller than Alicia said. Alicia sat up on the bed. "Hi." "Now, you must be confused here, so let me explain some things," the woman said. "So, let's see... You were found being stabbed by a woman. You were taken to the hosptal for treatment, and you came here. The woman was sent to jail, and you have no mother and father around, so you can stay with us for a while," the woman explained. Alicia nodded. "So, have fun." As soon as the woman left, Alicia looked around the room. She found a desk with papers and a pencil on it. Alicia grabbed a stool and sat down on it. She picked up the pencil and began to draw something. For being a three year old, she was great at drawing. She made a drawing of her father and colored it–and it even looked realistic. Within thirty minutes, Alicia made a Pikachu. She began to color the Pikachu–yellow, black, and brown fur, black and brown eyes. As soon as she finished the Pikachu, she looked at it. "I wish it was real, though," Alicia said, sighing. She threw herself onto the bed and fell asleep. Seven years later... Alicia had it with the orphanage. She grabbed a white backpack and stuffed a notebook, pencil, and some snacks and food to go. She put the straps on her shoulders and snuck out of the orphanage with success. But as soon as she left the orphanage, she was met with a forest. What if my mother broke out of jail and is looking for me? she thought warily as she trudged throughout the forest, trying to avoid bumping into the trees as she thinks. All of a sudden, a shadow was evading hers, and she got knocked out. She then felt wincing pain in her stomach, then her legs. Then she couldn't feel herself. Police found Alicia dead in the forest, and no one knew who did it. Police made a wild guess and figured out it was the woman who escaped the jail. She was in jail only because she was found stabbing a little girl about the age of four or three. Though, the woman was never found after she escaped. Alicia was sent to the hospital, but she was beyond saving. She had died. Although, soon, everyone in Richmont disappeared, one by one. Police tried to make a wild guess, but no one could pull any suspects. But a victim survived an attack, and stated that the killer seemed about ten or eleven and was a female. She had brown hair that stretched down to her chest, brown eyes, pale skin, pale hoodie, white t-shirt, denim shorts, and Converse. The description fit the ten year old Alicia. But she was dead. The victim said that the girl said that she claimed to be Alicia, The Creator. The victim had "The Creator" prove it, and she drew a picture and it came to life. "The Creator" wished for something and it came to life. And...She can transform into anything she likes. The police tried to interrogate the victim of the attack one more time the following day, but apparently it seems as if "The Creator" took his life. Soon, everyone in Richmont disappeared, and a mysterious girl took residence in a huge mansion in Richmont. And that mysterious girl's name was... The Creator. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story